Seul dans les vestiaires
by chocobi6
Summary: Stiles pense être seul dans les vestiaires... Seul? C'est sans compter sur un certain loup-garou mal luné...


**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ce qui est très dommage.

**Rating:** M

**Avertissement:** Présence de couple homosexuel.

**Pairing:** Sterek

Note de l'auteur: Un petit OS sur le couple Sterek qui j'espère, vous plaira. _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'entraînement de crosse venait de se terminer et tous les joueurs s'étaient empressés de se doucher et de s'habiller. Tous ? Non. Il restait bel et bien un individu sous les douches, un humain un peu agaçant qui chantait à tue tête tout en se savonnant. En à peine quelques minutes, tous les coéquipiers de l'équipe de Beacon Hills avaient quittés les lieux, laissant Stiles seul dans les vestiaires. Même le coach Finstock avait déserté l'endroit, non sans avoir averti Stilinski qu'il allait l'enfermer si il ne se dépêchait pas.

« -STILINSKI ! Même ma grand-mère se douche plus vite que toi ! Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher par la peau des fesses !

-Oui coach ! Je fais du plus vite que je peux ! »

Cependant l'adulte avait perdu patience et avait posé les clefs du vestiaire sur un banc en criant au brun qu'il avait intérêt à lui rendre le lendemain.

Le jeune Stilinski avait crié un « oui » avant de continuer à chanter de plus belle.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, un grincement se fit entendre et l'adolescent s'empressa de crier :

« -Oui coach ! Je me dépêche, encore une petite minute, j'ai de la mousse dans les cheveux ! »

La personne qui venait de franchir la porte n'était cependant pas celle à qui Stiles s'attendait. Un homme plus âgé que lui, grand, brun, yeux verts et bien baraqué qui fit un pas en arrière en arrivant au niveau des douches.

« -Scott ? Tu es là ? Demanda t-il.

-Derek ? C'est toi ? Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu viens faire dans les douches pour homme tout de suite, je tiens encore un minimum à mon intimité ! D'ailleurs je vais m'habiller tout de suite ! Euh... Zut, où est ma serviette ? »

L'alpha souffla de désespoir sans pour autant bouger de son poste.

« -Euh... Derek ? T'es toujours là ? Tu peux pas venir steuplait ?

-Hein ? Je suis venu pour voir Scott, pas pour te voir toi, d'ailleurs si il est pas là je me casse tout de suite.

-Pas avant d'avoir été me chercher une serviette ! Je vais glisser et me casser quelque chose sinon !

-Mais t'es sérieux là ? Tu viens juste de me dire que tu tenais à ton intimité et je sais plus trop quoi et maintenant tu veux que je vienne carrément dans les douches ?

-Ca tient plus ! J'ai froiiiid, je vais pas traverser les vestiaires comme ça non plus ? Tu auras qu'à fermer les yeux, voilà. »

Derek soupira avant de partir à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible de réchauffer l'humain. Quand l'objet fut trouvé, il partit en direction des douches, fermant les yeux tout en marchant.

« -Un peu plus à gauche ! Non à droite ! Tout droit ! Avance encore un peu ! NOOON pas par là, tu vas... »

Un grand boum se fit entendre quand le lycanthrope glissa sur une flaque d'eau.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu me feras pas faire toi bon sang! Cria t-il en se relevant, et puis franchement, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer à cola mailla dans des douches ! »

Sur le coup de l'énervement, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Stiles trempé jusqu'aux os.

« -ARGHHHHH donne moi cette serviette sale loup-garou voyeur !

-Que... »

L'humain arracha l'objet des mains de son interlocuteur et sans prendre le temps de se sécher, il noua le tissu autour de sa taille.

« -Je... Désolé je voulais pas, bredouilla l'alpha en rougissant.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, sauf que maintenant tu peux pas partir sans qu'on soit quittes.

-Quittes ? Répéta l'autre sans comprendre.

-Bah oui, je veux bien que tu me vois complètement à poil mais moi j'ai rien vu pour toi, alors c'est injuste.

-Attends... tu es en train de me demander de me déshabiller parce que je t'ai vu euh... enfin bref sans le faire exprès ?

-Exactement, acquiesça l'autre en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu rêves. »

Stiles croisa les bras sur son torse en regardant Derek. La serviette se dénoua et tomba à ses pieds. L'alpha se détourna automatiquement de l'adolescent et lui tourna le dos.

« -Stiles ! Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

-Même que pas ! Répondit l'autre en ramassant le tissu. »

Le lycanthrope se sentait un peu perdu, tout cela l'avait affreusement perturbé. Il avait des vues sur l'adolescent depuis un certain moment mais il n'en avait parlé à personne et avait même tenté de passer à autre chose. Stilinski quant à lui appréciait beaucoup également le loup-garou mais il ignorait que c'était réciproque.

« -Bon écoute Derek, j'espère que je t'ai pas traumatisé à vie mais tu continueras à me parler pas vrai ? Questionna le plus jeune.

-Stiles... je sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, d'ailleurs j'aurais jamais dû avoir à te le dire mais... enfin... je...

-Bon tu accouches ou il faut que je t'aide ? Plaisanta l'humain.

-C'est pas le moment de faire du sarcasme Stiles... »

L'adolescent attendit un moment que Derek se décide à parler mais il s'était muré dans un silence profond. Il décida à ce moment-là de prendre les devants et il se rapprocha de lui. Il colla ses lèvres humides contre celles chaudes de l'alpha et il le poussa légèrement contre un mur. Le brun posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune et il approfondit le baiser. L'hyperactif se retrouva plaqué contre une surface lisse et froide et il sursauta au contact du marbre glacé. Stiles ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'il avait actionné le bouton de la douche avec son dos et nos deux amoureux furent trempés en moins de dix secondes. Le loup-garou ricana en se décrochant de l'humain.

Il enleva son pull qu'il jeta plus loin ainsi que ses chaussures.

« -Euh Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu n'as plus envie qu'on soit quittes ? Se moqua l'autre.»

Il acheva d'enlever la totalité de ses vêtements pour reprendre là où leur baiser s'était arrêté.

Qu'allait bien pouvoir inventer Stiles le lendemain pour justifier son absence de la nuit passée ? On ne le saura jamais, mais connaissant cet humain, je ne doute pas de son talent d'embobineur …

* * *

_Quand avez-vous pensé? J'attends votre avis impatiemment. N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je ne mords pas..._


End file.
